


Freezing

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han is cold, Lando offers a solution.





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelAuditore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/gifts).



Han and Lando lay on bunks on opposite sides of the small crew quarters, on a borrowed ship, both wishing they were back on the Falcon, with it's larger bunks and better heating. It was freezing on this ship, so cold that Han was having trouble getting to sleep. 

He stared at Lando, wondering if he was feeling as cold and if he was still awake. It was hard to tell in the dim light of the room, so he tried to let his eyes adjust. 

“Are you watching me sleep?” Lando questioned, peering at him curiously.

Han’s eyes darted around the room, as if he was searching for an answer. “No….”

“No?” Lando asked, incredulous.

“I was sleeping…with my eyes open.”

Lando raised an eyebrow, “Sure.”

“I was…and then I woke up and you just happened to be in my eyeline.”

“Ok.”

“I was. It’s _true_.”

They stared at each other for a few moments in silence.

“Go to sleep.” Lando muttered.

“I’m trying.”

“Try harder.”

“It’s just….I’m cold. Aren’t you cold?”

“No.”

"Seriously?"

" _Seriously._ "

"How can you not be cold? I'm this close to starting a fire just to get warm."

Lando sighed, clearly annoyed at Han's inability to shut up, before lifting the covers in a silent invite.

“You want me to….get into bed with you?”

“Well, you’re cold? Best thing is body heat. Hurry up though, because _I’m_ getting cold now.”

Han flipped back his own covers and darted out of his bunk and into Lando’s.

It was tight fit, the bunk was meant for one person not two, but they arranged themselves on their sides, huddling close together.

“Ugh. Your feet are _freezing_.” Lando grumbled unhappily.

“I told you I was cold.”

“Ok, well, no need to make a big deal about it. You’ll warm up soon.”

Han shifted uncomfortably, it was strange being so close to Lando. He had been so focused on the idea of warmth that he hadn't considered the fact that it meant they would be squeezed together like this. It wasn't as if this particular scenario - sharing a bed with Lando - hadn't occured to him before, it had, many times, often ending with a private trip to the 'fresher, but now that it was actually a reality, Han didn't know what to do. And he didn't know if he _should_ do anything, he was still unsure if Lando had just been flirting with him all this time because he just liked flirting, or if he actually was interested in Han. Still, Lando had invited him into his bunk to warm up. Han couldn't quite understand why Lando would do that if he wasn't at least a tiny bit interested in Han. After all, it wasn't as if this was a life or death situation where sharing body heat was  necessary for survival.  _Yes,_ Han thought to himself,  _it was very possible Lando liked him._ He didn't want to go to sleep, not yet, his mind was racing with thoughts about where this could possibly go. 

“How come your bunk is nicer than mine?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“For starters, it’s much more comfortable and...so much warmer!”

“I think the cold is affecting your brain.”

“Did you...did you steal blankets from my bunk?”

“Shhh, try to go to sleep.”

“You did, didn’t you?!”

“Don’t make me regret my very generous offer of a warm bunk.”

“Kriff, Lando, you are a piece of work.” Han had to stop himself from smiling, wondering if this had all been a trick to bring them closer together.

Lando said nothing for a few moments, so quiet that Han thought he had gone to sleep, before shrugging, “As if you wouldn’t have done the same if you’d thought about it. It’s freezing in this room!”

“I... _no_ \- I really wouldn’t have.”

"Ok. Whatever you say." Lando snuck his arm over Han's side, and pressed his body closer. "Go to sleep."

Han froze. "Uh... _what_ are you doing?" His heart began to pound, and his stomach flipped happily.

"This is a tiny bunk, it's more comfortable for me like this."

"More comfortable...cuddling me?" Han whispered, he tried to sound as neutral as possible but there was a note of glee in his voice that he was pretty sure Lando would pick up on.

"Cuddling-? I'm just trying to sleep. Calm down."

"I am calm."

Lando said nothing for a moment, before nudging one leg between Han's. "Yeah, you seem _very_ calm and relaxed right now. Definitely not excited. At all."

"I-"

"You know, I've been flirting with you all this time, right?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if-"

"I know, everytime I got close to kissing you, this panicked expression appeared on your face. So, I wasn't sure either if...." Lando paused, moving his leg ever so slightly. "But now I know."

"So, is that why you took the blankets? To get me into the bunk with you?" Han put his arm around Lando, pressing their chests together.

"No. Honestly, I was just cold." Lando laughed.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you did."

"I am too."

Han licked his lips and leaned forward, slowly kissing Lando, who responded eagerly. Han shifted, rolling them so that Lando was on his back and Han was on top. Lando grabbed Han's hips gently and smiled. 

"You know, you're right, body heat does warm people up. And there's one more thing we can try...." Han trailed off, and leaned down for a kiss.

Soon, they were both pleasantly warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
